Gracias Lily
by Little Storm 97
Summary: No todos los días cumples diez años, así que Lily se encarga de que el cumpleaños de su mejor amigo Severus sea de lo mejor. La imagen no me pertenece.


**Un pequeño one-shot que tengo desde hace mucho, espero les guste :3 Estaba un poquito verde en ese entonces, pero igual disfrútenlo mucho :3**

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todo pertenece a J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Gracias Lily**

Severus Snape estaba sentado en aquella colina en la que se veían, ese día era su cumpleaños y esperaba que al menos ella lo recordara, ese día le había pasado desapercibido a su madre y ahora estaba solo, como siempre, pero ahora sabía más amarga que de costumbre, tal vez porque Lily le había brindado un poco de color a su vida. Estaba mirando hacia la casa de la pelirroja de ojos verdes esperando a que saliera cuando lo hizo se paró y sonrió, comenzó a agitar la mano en extremo para que lo alcanzara a ver, lo cierto es que estaba muy lejos y era imposible que lo viera pero nunca perdía la esperanza. Lily venía corriendo, su cabello se movía de un lado a otro de manera encantadora y el brillo de sus ojos era más que notorio. Lo abrazó bruscamente.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Sev! – Gritó Lily.

-Te acordaste – dijo conmovido en el interior pero sin mostrarlo tanto.

-¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? ¡Eres mi mejor amigo! – Dijo escandalizada - ¿Quieres que te dé tu regalo ya?

-Cuando tú quieras – respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

La verdad es que le daba igual lo que le fuera a regalar, ella de por sí era un regalo, su presencia era lo único que necesitaba para que su vida tuviera el derecho de llamarse de ese modo. No importaba si no había regalo, a él no le importaba. Pero Lily no compartía esa opinión, quería quitarle esa mirada tan triste que tenía siempre, ni siquiera esa sombra se iba cuando estaba con ella.

-Muy bien, en ese caso no te lo voy a dar – dijo cruzándose de brazos y dando una media vuelta.

Sonrió y comenzó a contar. Tres… dos… uno…

-De acuerdo Lily ¿Qué es? – Preguntó derrotado Snape, se había resignado hace mucho a que ella le ganara la mayoría de las veces (sino es que siempre).

-Ven, vamos.

Lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a correr hacia su lugar secreto, el punto de reunión era la colina pero su lugar era un claro del bosque en el que solo existían ellos y nadie más. Ese día en especial era agradable, el clima no estaba tan frío como el ayer, el sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo despejado lo que les brindaba cierto calor y el viento estaba en una relativa calma. Su lugar parecía más hermoso de lo usual: los árboles todavía estaban cubiertos de nieve y el lago tenía un poco de hielo en cima. Pararon al llegar ahí y Lily se volvió para verlo con una sonrisa traviesa ¿Qué tramaría su pelirroja amiga? De seguro sería algo inolvidable, porque siempre que se trataba de ella era así, nunca lo decepcionaría. Severus la miraba expectante tenía demasiada curiosidad por su regalo, vale lo admitía, sí que quería un regalo después de todo era su cumpleaños cualquiera querría uno y más si la que te lo daba era Lily Evans.

-Muy bien Sev, espero que te guste porque practiqué mucho para que saliera bien – dijo ella.

-¿Qué es Lily? – Preguntó sin poder esconder su emoción.

-No te desesperes que toma su tiempo – lo regañó.

Cerró los ojos y Severus estaba cada vez más ansioso ¿Qué sería? De pronto el viento (que había estado en calma) comenzó a soplar fuerte y la nieve de los árboles comenzó a volar de un lado a otro formando espirales y muchos animales, Lily logró que la nieve hiciera un tigre, un ciervo, un perro, un lobo, un gato, un unicornio, un caballo pero lo que más le gustó a Snape fue lo del final: eran ellos dos abrazados y encima de ellos decía "Amigos para siempre". Sin duda fue el mejor regalo que le pudieran haber dado. Estaba tan embelesado mirando el espectáculo que no notó cuando su amiga sacó una caja que estaba detrás de una roca.

-Feliz cumpleaños Sev – le dijo con la más brillante sonrisa que alguna vez pudo haber visto en su vida.

-¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó extrañado de ver una caja en sus manos.

-No puede ser un cumpleaños sin un pastel ¿cierto?

Y destapó el contenido de la caja revelando un pastel pequeño y un poco mal hecho (de seguro por ella) de chocolate con una cereza en el centro y un poco de betún de vainilla mal embarrado por encima, apostaba que en algunas partes estaba quemado o crudo pero no importaba porque Lily se había tomado la molestia de hacerlo. Sonrió y Lily tuvo que reprimir las ganas de saltar ¡Lo había logrado! ¡Severus había sonreído! Y lo mejor era que ya no estaba esa sombra en sus ojos, por el momento.

-Vamos a comer – dijo ella y comenzó a partir el pastel con el cuchillo que había traído.

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron jugando y hablando de qué tan increíble sería estar en Hogwarts y haciendo mil planes para el futuro. Siempre era así cuando ella estaba con él. Realmente le gustó ese día, Lily logró convertir su gris día en uno lleno de alegría y risas, pero llegó el momento de despedirse.

-Espero te lo hayas pasado bien Sev – dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo y un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias Lily – le dijo sonrojado levemente.

-No hay de qué, tenía que celebrarlo de alguna manera, solo cumples diez una vez en la vida – dijo sonriendo – Me tengo que ir, mamá y papá me deben de estar esperando, nos vemos mañana Sev.

-Adiós Lily.- Dijo mientras la veía partir rumbo a su hogar.

Volvió a su casa sin muchas ganas, no quería ver cómo su padre golpeaba a su madre de nuevo, por eso cuando entró y no oyó los habituales gritos y peleas se sorprendió.

-¿Mamá? – Preguntó temiendo lo peor.

-En la cocina – respondió la voz de su madre.

Se fue acercando lentamente a la cocina y cuando llegó no pudo evitar que sus ojos no se abrieran lo más que pudieron. Su madre estaba en la cocina con una gran sonrisa como no la había visto hacer en mucho tiempo, había unas cuantas velas y estaba servida la cena. No había ni rastro de Tobías Snape y se alegraba por eso. En el centro de la mesa había dos muffins caseros uno de vainilla con chispas de chocolate y otro de vainilla con nuez.

-Feliz cumpleaños hijo – le dijo todavía con la sonrisa en su rosto algo golpeado – Te hice tu comida favorita y unos muffins, ven, siéntate.

Severus estaba un poco sorprendido todavía pero obedeció y se sentó junto a su madre. Comenzó a comer y se maravilló de lo delicioso que estaba todo. No hablaron mucho pero igualmente lo disfrutaron, su madre le estaba poniendo atención y le daba todo el cariño que era capaz en esos momentos. Cuando llegó el momento de ir a dormir Eileen lo arropó y le dio un beso en la frente con toda la ternura que solo una madre puede dar a su hijo.

-Mamá, no te vayas – se sentía un poco tonto al decir eso pero era lo que quería, que no se fuera, que durara un poco más con él, que durara.

-Claro que no, hijo mío – y ella se quedó con él, durmió con él y los rayos del amanecer los despertaron a ambos.

Definitivamente ese día nunca lo olvidaría. Y así fue nunca lo olvidó y cada cumpleaños que pasaba iba a ver nevar por la mañana y por la noche preparaba los mismos platillos que su mamá le hizo aquella vez en su cumpleaños número diez. El más inolvidable y mágico de toda su vida.


End file.
